Mate check
by Scott Summers
Summary: Magneto's requested an audience with Cyclops. He wants to be... friends? Meanwhile, Emma's out of caviar.


MATE-CHECK

* * *

"I ain't a bettin' man', 'Ro," Wolverine ran his cigar under his nose, "but I'd be willin' ta throw a few bucks down that this ain't gonna end well."

"Smoking that thing right next to me, Logan?"

"I've had one or two of 'em with that husband a'yers, y'know."

"Then I shall arrange for your room and board in Wakanda," Ororo Munroe smiled down at her longtime friend. "Surely T'Challa has a cigar or two that he's left behind."

Logan pocketed his Cuban with a grin. He'd missed her. Since Kurt's death - since X-Force - the two had barely spoken. But history is history, and the two shared volumes of it. Wolverine motioned to the courtyard of Utopia, just below where he and Storm stood. In it, Scott Summers and Erik Lensherr - Cyclops and Magneto.

"Erik has proven himself alongside the X-Men, Logan," Storm's eyes narrowed as she watched he and Scott talk outside.

"We've said just that before, you and I. Didn't take too long for him t'go from trainin' Sam and that lot and leadin' us inta battle to rippin' my skeleton a new one. And you still grimace when you call him Erik - did'jou know that?"

"I understand your apprehension, Logan," Storm turned away from the window, drops of rain starting to bead against it. "And I share it."

"It's rainin'."

"Is it?" Ororo grinned. "The weatherman hadn't even mentioned the possibility."

Outside, Scott watched with a small grin as Logan and Ororo's figures grew smaller in the observation window above them. A magnetic shield covered the two a few moments later, rain dancing atop and around it.

"You wanted to see me, Erik?"

"I thought outside may be best, what with prying ears and minds roaming each and every hall. And it was such a beautiful day."

"It was."

"Yes," Magneto removed his helmet, his eyes turning to the observation window above. "Funny that."

"It seems a bit childish for a Queen."

"If it's one thing I've learned about Queens," Scott instinctively eyed his magnetic "umbrella" uneasily, "it's that you have no idea what they're capable of."

Erik laughed. "How _are _things with Emma, my dear boy? I have to admit, I still find it surprising. The prized-student of Charles Xavier and the mind-temptress. Though you've always had quite the soft spot for telepaths, no?"

"It's my love life you wanted to discuss, then?"

"We needn't only be teammates, Scott," Erik traced the horns on his helmet, eyes down before staring into the visor before him. "Nor need I be only another of your soldiers. I'd like it if you and I could become... friends."

"Friends," Summers stiffened.

Magneto smiled.

"_This is all very touching, Scott_," Cyclops heard Emma in the back of his mind. "_But his helmet's off and three seconds ago he considered hurling you into the bay_."

"_You're kidding_," Scott thought to his love.

"_Yes_," Emma replied. _"Truth be told, I asked you _specifically_ to have the children bring back caviar - and though I'm sure Rockslide assumed _canned _tuna was... close _enough_... I can assure you that it is not._"

"_Emma, please. I'm in the middle of a conversation._"

"_And what would you have me do, Scott? Ask _Namor _to fetch me some of his loyal subjects?_"

"_Emma._"

"_SCOTT._"

Cyclops grabbed at his temple, Magneto taking a step forward. "Is everything alright, son?"

"Don't... call me that," Scott winced beneath his ruby quartz. "Yes. Emma's out of caviar. I think it's her time of the month."

Magneto laughed. "Does she still-?"

"I'd put your helmet on," Cyclops laughed alongside one of the first men to ever try and kill him. And although it felt natural, it still made him uneasy. "So, Erik. You were saying?"

The magnetic bubble rose into the air and above the bay. "After a trip to the market, hm?"

"I can't leave," Scott stared at the magnetic barrier between he and the water below. "And I don't think Cyclops and Magneto in full uniform going on a caviar-run is particularly appropriate."

"For heaven's sake, Scott," the bay skirted around the bubble as they sped toward land and away from Utopia, "for someone who lost his virginity to a redhead and dates a woman who'll couch him for not ensuring caviar is in stock while he saves mutantkind, you certainly need to learn to _live _a little. Be spontaneous."

"Don't presume to know me, Erik," Scott shook his head. Did Magneto just reference his _sex life_? "Moving mutantkind to a rock in the middle of the San Francisco Bay was completely spontaneous."

"So there _is _a sense of humor in there, then," Erik grinned, the two setting foot in front of the fish-market along the bay. "I don't suppose you've a wallet in those tights?"

"Whatever you want, it's on us!" The two turned to a fisherman behind his stand.

"We're not here to harm you," Magneto stepped forward.

"He didn't say you were," a woman called from a wheelchair beside the fisherman. "We were here when you lot saved us from all of those crazy lookin' robots. Y'know, when that big red thing was coverin' your island out there. We owe you one. You're X-Men."

Magneto's lip curled. "Do you hear that, Cyclops? _We're_ X-Men."

Cyclops smiled. "Do you have any caviar?"

* * *

"Don't stay up too late," Emma's lips met Scott's cheek en route to their bedroom. "Either of you. You're getting quite old, aren't you, Erik?"

The fire roared behind Cyclops and Magneto, sitting opposite one another with a small table, chess board atop it, between the two. "I've no doubt you're decades away from menopause, _Ms_. Frost."

"I'd wear your helmet more often," Emma arched an eyebrow. "Goodnight, boys."

The two men grinned at one another, Scott leaning forward. "Your move, Erik."

"Indeed," Magneto grabbed his piece. "And I hope it surprises you."


End file.
